


Finding Out

by Natalie_13ReasonsStories



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clay is oblivious, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Zalex, well...kind of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_13ReasonsStories/pseuds/Natalie_13ReasonsStories
Summary: The group finally finds out about Zach and Alex’s relationship





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted for day 5 of Zalex week but since I’m an idiot, I forgot to post it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Justin didn’t think he’d be spending his Friday night having a sleepover with the group at Alex’s house, but here he is.

He takes a look around the crowded bedroom. Clay had told him earlier that Scott would be coming soon as well. Tony is downstairs in the kitchen getting some snacks for everybody in the room. Sheri and Jessica are trying their best to convince Clay to practice some sort of dance routine with them. Courtney and Ryan are both on the floor playing a game of Monopoly. Zach and Alex are....

Wait a minute.

What even are Zach and Alex even doing right now?

Justin scans the room again for a second time, but he still can’t find them anywhere. He swears that he saw them in the room just a minute ago. Where are they and what happened? Justin glances over at Clay, Jessica and Sheri, who are in the center of the room.

“Hey, Clay?” 

Clay, who is still trying to convince Jessica and Sheri that he does not want to dance, turns around to face his brother. “Yeah?”

“Do you know where Zach and Alex are?”

Clay shakes his head, “No, but I saw them walk out of the room together a while ago.”

“They’ve been acting....I don’t know...different lately. Right?” Jessica says.

Justin nods, “Yeah. They’ve been affectionate than they usually are. I think I’m gonna go look for them.”

“Can I come?” Clay asks.

Jessica rolls her eyes, “I bet you only want to go with Justin because you don’t want to dance with us.”

Clay sighs in defeat, “Fine. I promise I’ll practice the dance with you guys once we find them.”

Sheri smiles at the boy, “Do you promise us?”

“Pinky promise,” Clay replies.

“Okay, you can go with him, but that means we have to come with you guys.” Jessica says.

Clay nods and he turns back to Justin. The four make their way out of the bedroom. As they walk out the door, they hear a loud moan coming from inside the bathroom. 

Clay quickly rushes over to the door and looks worriedly at Justin, “Shit. Are they in there? Are they hurt?”

Justin and Sheri also look confused, but Jessica looks like she understands the entire situation, and she grins at him.

“I think they’re just having some fun.” Jessica gives him an over exaggerated wink, but Clay doesn’t seem to notice it.

They hear someone moan again, only this time the voice is different and it is much louder than before. Clay now looks even more concerned, “Should we do something? They sound like they’re in the pain.”

It takes Justin and Sheri a moment for both of them to realize that they’re both moaning for a completely different reason. Sadly, Clay realizes this a little too late. Clay take a small step towards the door.

Sheri quickly rushes over to stop Clay, “Clay don’t-“

Unfortunately, she was a bit too late. Clay opens the door and his eyes widen, “OH SHIT!”

Before Justin can even take a glimpse at what they’re doing inside, Clay is already slamming the door shut.

“I’ll just....leave you two alone.” Clay mutters.

Jessica and Sheri attempt to hide laughter while Justin thinks about what an idiot his brother is. After a minute, Zach and Alex come out of the bathroom. Justin notices that their hair looks messier than usual, and they’re both blushing.

Jessica is the one who speaks first, “So...how long have you guys been together?”

Zach grins, “We were going to tell you guys today but I guess we got carried away...”

“Wait until Ryan and Courtney hear about this. They’ll freak out.” Justin adds, “Poor Tony is going to be confused when he comes back from the kitchen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Working on day 7 of zalex week tomorrow. Hopefully I’m not late this time.


End file.
